1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and a device for tracking audio, and more particularly, to a method and a device for removing noise from an externally received audio input by utilizing video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to a rapid increase in the penetration rate of various electronic devices, electronic devices became necessities of modern life. A portable terminal is an example of such an electronic device. The portable terminal can provide various video services as well as a call service.
Such call service and video service can be provided by receiving an audio signal externally via a microphone (MIC) of the portable terminal. In order to obtain a signal and information desired by a user from the received signal, the portable terminal can remove noise from the externally received signal.
In a conventional technique, it is difficult to correctly receive a signal desired by a user, because the removal of the audio noise can only be achieved using the signal input via a microphone. In addition, when removing audio noise, a portable terminal can set a range of beamforming of multi-microphones.
When the beamforming of multi-microphones mounted in a portable terminal is set broadly, a call quality may be reduced or a recognition rate may be reduced if the noise is not sufficiently removed. Alternatively, when the beamforming of multi-microphones mounted in a portable terminal is set narrowly, there is a problem in that the signal desired by a user is removed along with the noise.